


(is that all there is?)

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [78]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki Being an Asshole, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Kise goes on a date with Aomine, something he's always wanted and always dreamed of.He is ... disappointed, to say the least.





	(is that all there is?)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=15876465) aomine/kise, 
> 
> derek: you are all i ever wanted. you're beautiful.  
> odette: thank you, but what else?  
> derek: what else?  
> odette: is beauty all that matters to you?  
> derek: what else is there?
> 
> \- the swan princess

Of course, Kise had harbored a crush on Aomine from junior high on. Everyone knew that. Even when, in his first year of high school, Kise had dramatically declared that he didn’t admire Aomine anymore, no one really took him seriously. 

Aomine was handsome and strong and his basketball was wild and unrestrained. Kise wanted him so badly that if it was possible to take Aomine’s skin and wear it, to become him, he’d do it. Of course, it wasn’t possible and thinking about things like that made him seem like a serial killer, so, for his sanity’s sake, Kise tried not to think about it. 

But another thing about Aomine was that he didn’t notice things that were so obvious to everyone else. Kise knew that too, and accepted as a part of the deal he’d made to keep Aomine by his side (for a little while, anyway.) 

This was why, when Aomine decided to ask him out one day, completely out of the blue, Kise was totally flabbergasted. 

“Hey, Kise,” Aomine had said when they were playing basketball together on a Saturday afternoon, “buy me dinner.” 

“Aominecchi,” Kise said, so surprised that he missed his basket. “Are you asking me out on a date?” 

Aomine rolled his eyes and caught the rebound, making the basket without much thought. “Do you need a printed invitation?”

“No,” Kise said, a little shaken. “But you saying aloud might help.” 

They didn’t go anywhere special -- just a restaurant that was only one step above Maji Burger -- but Kise was so excited that this didn’t matter. He could hardly sit still, watching Aomine eat, his own dinner sitting half-forgotten in front of him. 

“Are you gonna eat that?” Aomine asked, gesturing to Kise’s noodles. Kise dimpled charmingly and offered to feed them to him. This threw Aomine off a little bit, and Kise could practically see the gears in his head slowly turning. 

“I’m just kidding, Aominecchi!” he said with a laugh, pushing his bowl towards him. “Here you go, eat up.” 

It was around that time he’d gotten recognized by a group of girls who had come into the restaurant. The next half-hour or so was dedicated to signing autographs and taking selfies, and by the time that was done, Aomine had finished eating and was waiting around for Kise to pay the bill. 

“So, Aominecchi!” Kise said cheerfully, as they walked towards the train station. “Why did you ask me on this date?” 

“Huh? This wasn’t a date,” Aomine said, scratching behind his ear. “Why, did you think it was?” 

“Aominecchi, you monster!” Kise bawled. “Was this a trick to get me to buy you dinner?!”

“Stop yelling,” Aomine said with a yawn. “Fine, fine. It was a date.” 

“Really?” Kise said. “Why did you decide to ask me out? What about me do you like best?” 

Aomine stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Kise. Kise, feeling self-conscious, stood straight and gave Aomine his best smile. 

“I guess it’s because you’re beautiful,” Aomine muttered, looking away. There was a slight blush on his cheeks and inwardly, Kise was charmed. However…

“Eh? Is that all? Of course I’m beautiful, Aominecchi. I’m a model!” 

“What else is there?” Aomine said, walking on. He was looking up at the sky. 

“Huh?” Kise said, outraged. “Aominecchi, you’re so -- you’re so _dumb!_ ” 

Then he chased after Aomine and made him give a much more well-rounded accounting of Kise’s charms. It was only fair, after all, he had paid for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> My first AoKise. :')


End file.
